


Dream Chaser, Dream Catcher

by Mantabel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, I love reylo, I need to stick with one idea, Lots of naughty stuff in the dreams, Rey is a desert coyote chasing after a forest wolf Kylo Ren, Romance, but tons of awkward stuff between the part, connection through dreams, maybe this one won't be as long as my last one, reylo is my only way to exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantabel/pseuds/Mantabel
Summary: Rey is nothing. She came from nothing, she had no purpose to this story. Most of the young people around her knew their destiny before their eighteenth year, however Rey has never had a dream... Till the night she is called to the shaman. Through her first dream, she meets a man of great strength, nobility and promise, but he's trapped in darkness. Something that is rotting his soul. She wants to save him. She feels that he is the longing she had been looking for...





	1. First Dream

If you had ask Rey what was her last dream she couldn’t tell you. Even from her earliest childhood memories, she had no idea what it was like to swept into her subconscious. When she slept it was often a deep sleep, shrouded in darkness until it was time to start the next day. Dreams were meant to tell who you were really are, to guide you to your path. She had heard the stories from the chieftain. However Rey was no one, an outcast when her parents left her in the desert. She had come upon a small tribe where the women had taken care of her and the men welcomed her.

 

She grew to a petite woman with brown locks and bright hazel eyes. Freckles dotted her face and body like the stars in the sky. Having no mother or father, Rey had to learn skills on her own, but lend a hand whenever she could. She saw the way the men would look at her with their lustful gaze. They had no desire to wed her, but only to bed her. That was the reason the young women were disgusted with her. Sh knew the names they called her and lies they told. Still she was very much part of this tribe as the next person. She had eaten their meal, hunted for them, till their crops and mended their weapons. It meant that she could partake in their traditions. When she came of age, she was called into the tent of the shaman. It was her eighteenth year of life and as most of the young, it was time to learn of what her fate.

 

“Rey,” the elder woman spoke as she mixed some herbs together in a bowl, “You come from nothing. There is no predestined path for you to walk, but you’re a fierce huntress and a fine craftsman. The youth only sneer at you, because you are so lucky. This is why the others are so envious of you. Where they have expectations set out by their fathers before them, you are free to follow your own journey.”

 

Rey took the bowl for the shaman. It was odorless and had an eerie green color to it.

 

“When you drink this, it will tell what you are meant to do,” the elder woman said as she smiled, baring her yellow teeth to the young girl.

 

“But I don’t even dream,” Rey doubted as she swirled the strange concoction.

 

“Close your eyes, reach out with your heart and drink,” she assured her, “The Great Spirit will guide you to your destiny, Rey of Nowhere.”

 

Following the shaman’s soothing words, Rey took a deep breath before gulping the drink. Her face pinched and her stomach turned. The veil liquid slowly slid down her throat as she gagged. It left a sour taste on her tongue as she felt her stomach churned. She was going to vomit.

 

“This is awful,” Rey coughed.

 

“This too shall pass, it’s important that relax and let your mind wonder,” the shaman replied as she rubbed Rey’s back, “Let the Great Spirit guide, for tonight you are not of this Earth, but will be ascending to stars.”

 

The world around her was slowly fading in and out. Her eye lids were getting heavy. Perhaps, because she was nothing, the shaman had decided to poison her, take her out of her misery and loneliness. Color slowly appear in front of her, a deep purple as she felt the sand under her. She was no longer in the tent, but out in the desert looking up at the night sky. She slowly rose to her feet, taking in her surroundings. She must have been far away from the village, because there was no sign of life around her, just miles and miles of sand.

 

Soon she heard a shriek from a great eagle that flew over her head. It dance in the night sky, swooping low towards her head, making her duck. When she looked up, the scenery had changed. Now she was in a forest with great big trees that covered up the sky. When she turned, she found an outing in a field where three animals stood. A large hare, a white doe, and smiling coyote all looking back at her. The hare bounded passed her and she went to chase it. There she came upon herself as a child, naked, scared and crying for the mother that had left her behind. A look into her past that she had not faced in a long time. With a loud swoop of an arrow, she turned to find a stag had been killed. Out for the shadows came a large beast, black and wolf like sniffing over the carcass of the fallen animal. Its mouth opened wide to take its find, but the coyote jumped at the beast neck, gripping it till it roared. With one powerful paw, it swatted the coyote away before chasing it through the woods. Rey followed them as the coyote seemed to become more battered and bruised as the wolf-like beast glowered. Fur flew as they fought fiercely against each other, the coyote would not relent to the beast. She heard it bark at the creature as it sneered its teeth.

 

“Give in…” she heard the beast snarl at the coyote, “I can show you great power…”

 

The coyote seemed stunned by this change of events. It cocked its head to the side as beast seemed to relax its stance, no longer ready to charge the coyote. The coyote pause for a moment as if it was contemplating this beast’s offer. Cautiously the coyote approached the beast. Its nose touched the snout of the beast making it shifted into a brilliant, black elk with large horns and a shimmering coat. The coyote as well changed into a beautiful doe of white with a petite frame and shimmer green eyes. Rey could have sworn the doe looked one fondly to her new mate as she lean forward to nuzzle him. The elk accept her affection and returning it as if it was something they had always done.

 

Slowly the elk and doe morphed into a man and woman locked in an intimate embrace. The man was huge with broad shoulder, long torso, arms, and legs with wavy dark lock mimicking that of the elk’s fur. The woman was similar to Rey’s height with the same brown locks as her but much longer. Both naked under to glow of the moonlight as if enjoy this intimacy as the hands traced along each other bodies. Soon the woman pulled away from the man to face Rey and she saw her on reflection looking back at her. She smile and offered a hand to the confused girl.

 

Before she knew it, she was under this massive man, naked and feeling ever bit of his weight as he thrusted into her. She stiffened as she felt the drag of him inside of her, overwhelmed by his deep grunts with every move of his hips. She had never experience a kissed before, let alone knowing the feel of a strong man’s body against hers, but something in the way his muscles reacted to her nails digging into his skin excited her. Her legs tucked into his sided as her fingers traced his shoulders. He hummed with content as his lips grazed upon her cheek. She looked up to find his face was covered by those dark locks and could only make out the strong chin and full lips he had.

 

“Rey,” he said softly as his thrusts became more erratic and she mewled in respond. They were so close, so close to finishing this throw of passion. The feel of him inside her was amazing. It filled her belly with a burning fire that she was sure making her skin glow. He would fill her with his seed and they would be a family. This would be the belonging she was searching for. This man would help her, to complete her. All she needed was his face. She needed to know every detail about him before he finished. As she reached, a dark, spidery claw wrapped around her lover’s throat, pulling him away from her, dragging him into the darkness.

 

She watched as he fought back, crawling to her and gripping the ground, but the shadow was too strong for him. Rey got up, reached for his wrist, tried pulling him back, but the shadow sent a strong force pushing her back as he dragged her lover into the darkness.

 

Rey bolted awake, her skin sticky from sweat and out of breath. She looked around the tent to find the shaman was no longer there. Rey bounded from tent to find her standing outside, enjoying the beautiful sunrise.

 

“I saw...” Rey started, but paused when she saw the large hare in the shaman’s hand as it trembled.

 

“Poor thing was stuck in one of the snares the hunters set by my tent,” she fitted as she stroked the soft brown fur, “It’s far too young to be used as a meal.”

 

Placing the hare back on the ground, they watched it slowly hop away from the before bounding across the plains. Rey felt a tug on her heart as watch the hare leave.

 

“That’s what good about coming from nowhere,” the shaman continued, “The world is yours to claim.”

 

Rey turned to eye the elder woman, taking in ever inch of her wrinkled, tanned face as the woman faced her and smiled.

 

“Rey, the belonging you seek is ahead,” she told her, “You know what you have to do.”

 

She felt the tears form in the corners of her eyes and she pulled the old woman in for a hug.

 

“I won’t let you down,” she whispered.


	2. Second Dream

Rey sat on the highest point she could find and watched as the sun slowly set. The whole day had been a daze for her since her dream with man of dark locks and plush lips. She looked among the men that were in her tribe in hopes to spot him there, but in her heart, she knew he was not there. It was going to be a hard decision she would have to make. To leave behind a place she had known as home for so long and journey beyond the plateau. She had heard stories of the forest that was north of their land, but none would make the journey to go there. Evil spirits roamed those forest and only fools went there to die. Still, she wanted to be the gentle doe she had seen her dream, the one that was so happy to be reunited with her strong mate. Something inside her called from beyond the plateau and it frightened her.

 

Collecting her staff, she headed back to her tent. So many wondering questions filled her mind as she began to ready herself for bed. _Who was that man she had seen in that dream? Why was he a wolf? Was the coyote her as well as the doe? Was he really the destiny she had been longing for?_ A strong, warm body to hold her at night, to feel a pulse next to her as she laid in her cot. She had been given offers many times by the men of her tribe to have a warm body to comfort her longing, but she refused, only knowing it would make the disgusting rumors true.

Even the handsome chieftain, Poe, had asked to lay with her while his wife glared at her. He took many lovers whether they were man or woman. She knew Kaydel to be the jealous type where a few had been found dead outside the tribe with their throats slit out. She was too prideful and cautious to allow just anyone lie with her.

 

Rey undid her hair from the up tight buns and allowed them to spill over her shoulders. With a sigh of relief, she could finally relax into her cot and allow her body to drift into a deep slumber. To allow herself to hopefully dream of dark locks and pillowy lips.

 

As she closed her eyes, she found herself in the dark forest once more. There in front of her stood the coyote with its slender legs and its coyish smirk. It nodded its head towards her and began to journey through the woods. She followed it, hoping it would lead her to who she longed to see. It brought her to a cave where a cool breeze washed over her. It whined as if almost frighten of what was inside. Rey stepped closer to the opening, found the moist ground her feet and slowly walked through. She heard to coyote yip at her as if trying to warn her, but it was too late. The ground gave out under her and she fell into a cool pool of water. She struggled till she broke to the surface, fighting against whatever force was trying to drag her under. Every time she gasped for air, another tendril seemed to wrap around her leg and pull her back under the water. Blackness seemed to encompass her as she dragged deeper into the black abyss. How could a dream turn into a menacing nightmare? She didn’t want to be apart of this anymore and was slowly losing oxygen. She tried to kick and push against the water in hopes to break to the surface till a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

 

Once her head broke to the surface, she gasped for air as the large body pushed against her, guiding her toward land. The strong hands assisted her to the cool cave floor and pulled her close to this warm body.

 

“Breath,” spoke the warm, deep timbre voice, “He won’t hurt you.”

 

She shivered under his dark tone. It was almost like a glower. She didn’t know why, but she suddenly felt at peace in this stranger’s hold. Like the doe with the elk, Rey allowed his hands to roam along her sides, caressing her wet body.

 

“Are you hurt?” he asked as he turned her around to look at him. Rey felt her breath catch in her chest as she started into the face of her mysterious, dream lover. He had a strong jaw, an angular nose, full lips like she had seen before, and soul catching amber eyes. Her eyes wonder down to his strong chest and took in the slight rolls in his stomach. He had powerful legs that were bent on either side of her and a small mess of hair where his cock rested against. She blushed and looked away, finding it hard to look at this handsome stranger.

 

“Rey,” he said softly as if he had spoke it a million times before, making her look back into those pretty eyes, “does my appearance frighten you?”

 

“No,” she answered meekly, hating how weak her voice sounded at that moment, “I’ve just… never viewed a man in this way…”

 

She blushed as he looked her over as well.

 

“You’re not displeasing either,” he answered with a weak smile, “And I… have never gaze upon a woman’s physique either.”

 

It was the man’s turned to blush as Rey looked to find her just as naked as him. Looking back at him, her heart quickened as he reached to touch her face.

 

“I don’t know your name,” she admitted as he pulled her into his lap.

 

“You’ll learn it,” he whispered, his breath on her mouth, “Soon, it’ll be embedded in your mind and plague your thoughts till you only think of me.”

 

“Are you of my world?” Rey asked as she shivered from the way he traced her spine.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Am I meant to find you?” His lips were dangerous close to her as she felt his sex slowly growing excited as she sat astride his lap.

 

“I think so…”

 

She let out a gasp as he nudged himself into her waiting entrance. Unlike before, now she was the one in control, to allow him passage into her most scared of parts. To allow this stranger inside of her would go against everything she stood for, but those soft, amber eyes glowed with an intimacy that she felt like she might faint. Her body was slowly burning up with a needed desire to comply with this man.

 

“I need to know your name,” she whispered as she lifted her up to prepare to take his cock, “so I can sing your praises as we make love.”

 

The man let out a belly filled chuckled as he grinned up at her.

 

“You would call what we are about to do love?” His hand reached up to cup one of her breasts and his thumb grazed over her nipple, “Aren’t we just two wild beasts who need to rut?”

 

“You wouldn’t be so tender if you wanted to rut,” Rey challenged as she rubbed herself against him.

 

“If I speak my name, you might run,” he growled as she felt his nails start to dig into her waist, “but in time... you’ll know, my little coyote.”

 

Rey smiled at the pet name. Maybe she was like the feisty coyote that followed her in her dreams. She had never been compared to one. The tribe had always compared her to the quick footed hare that was too clever to be caught, but a fierce coyote, a roamer of the night, she could pride herself in that. She leaned in close and stole her first kiss from him. His lips had to be the softest she had ever felt. Not dry or chapped from being in the hot sun, but pillowy and soft like a peach. Slowly, she lowered herself on his waiting cock and enjoyed the velvety stretch happening inside of her and she felt a rumbled groan from his chest when she was fully seated.

 

“Rey,” the man groaned as her walls fluttered around him, adjusting to his size, “I’m going to explode.”

 

“Not yet,” she mewled against his delicious lips, “Please... I want to savor this moment.”

 

When she was fully adjusted to his size, she slowly raised herself up and lowered again. The man’s hands gripped at her waist, nails digging into her skin as if fight against himself not to take control. Rey met his gaze and felt her pulse quicken at the admiration she was met with. He was staring at her like she was some heavenly being, a gift from the Great Spirit as she pleasured him. She could almost feel him growing thicker as he was inside her, making her keen slightly as she ground against him. Her head was getting foggy as his tongue licked the nape of her neck. He hummed with content as if enjoying the taste of her skin. Then there was a hard pinch in her neck making her shriek. Her body suddenly felt hot as he licked the bit he left on his neck. She felt dizzy as her movements became more erratic.

 

“When you wake they will know,” he groaned as she felt him stiffen under her, “They will see this mark and know not to touch you. One day a wolf will come upon your tribe. Do not be afraid of it. Take your horse and follow it. It will lead you to me.”

 

“When?” Rey gasped as she wrapped herself tighter around his neck, her forehead resting against his.

 

“Soon,” he growled as he stilled her and began thrusting upper into her.

 

Rey could feel her body trembling from the power of his thrusted. She was sure she was going to die as tear prickled in the corner of her eyes. The pleasure was too much as she found herself getting wound up like a newly strung bow. He grunted as her mouth hung wide up, waiting for the end.

 

“Rey… Rey… Rey…” he chanted like a prayer.

 

Then she felt him spill into her as her thighs quivered. Her back stiffen as she was blinded by stars. She wanted this moment to be real. She wanted to stay in this warm embrace with her dream lover, feeling his lips on her skin and his arms around her waist. She loved how her head fitted in his neck and how soothing his pulse was.

 

“I don’t want this to end,” she said as he slowly pulled out of her.

 

“One day, it won’t,” the mysterious man answered, “One day you’ll be in my kingdom with your belly swollen with my kin.”

 

He pulled her up for one last kiss, soft and gentle, making her heart soar until a dark gurgling growl came from the other end of the cave. A dark force pushed Rey off of this man’s body and dragged him towards the pool of water she had almost forgotten about.

 

“No!” she cried as she lunged for him, but she was too late. He had been dragged under the surface of the water, down into the dark abyss where she couldn’t see him. When she plunged into the water, her body sprung up from its cot and she was back in her tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed. Thank you and enjoy.


	3. Third Dream

If there was one thing Rey had learned from her time as a huntress, it was patience. She watched the antelopes as the grazed on the dry grass with her bow and arrow ready to launch. She would pick out the oldest of the herd, one that is lame and close to the end of its life. She had known other hunters who would kill the fattest or the biggest in order to feed the tribe, but too many times had she witness young being abandoned after their mother’s death. It was something she couldn’t stomach. So, she waited until the herd began to move, then she could see her target. With one strike of her arrow, she hit the buck in the eye and it went down without a fight as the rest scattered. When she went to claim her prize, she saw the coyote. Her brown and grey coat, her long face, and skinny body. She crept slowly on Rey’s kill, but stopped when she saw her approaching. Ears pointed back, she crouched and wagged her tail to prove she wasn’t going to be a threat.

 

“Are you the one who comes to me in my dreams?” she asked, but coyote just laid there, staring at her. Taking her hunting knife, Rey cut off a leg for the beast and tossed it towards her. She gladly took the offering and ran off.

 

“For you and your kin,” Rey said softly as she watched the coyote bound over the hill.

 

Rey had changed since she had started dreaming. Her friend, Rose, noticed how distance she had been. Even noting the bruise on her neck and told her of her concern. Rey shrugged it of as a simple wound, but Rose warmed her.

 

“There is only one beast who do such a thing. He is a massager of death and only steals the purest of hearts,” Rose cried, “Rey, do not be fooled by such beauty. He will conquer you and then destroy you.”

 

At night, when Rey was getting ready to turn in, she could the call of the coyote. In responds was a low wolf’s howl sending a chill down her spine. He was there. He was waiting for her. Rose’s warning echoed into her bones. Anxiety filled her spirit. She steeled herself though, knowing that whoever he was, was her destiny.

 

When she fell asleep, her dream took her to the forest. She was met with a great pair of amber eyes. A nose graze across her face, sniffing her neck. She stiffened as she felt the beast’s hot breath, before its tongue licked her cheek. It knew her or more like he knew her. She watched as the creature slowly shift from beast into man. His nose mere inches from hers.

 

“You came,” he whispered as his lips grazed hers, “you truly came.”

 

She felt her heart trembling as his large hand gently cupped her cheek before his lips took hers. A fever grew inside her from that kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck.

 

“Rey,” he groaned as he lead her into his naked lap, where he was ready to take her. She slowly sank on his waiting member, gasping at how filling he was. He rolled her over, laying her on her side as he hissed at how tight she got.

 

“Rey,” he darkly growled as his eyes began to glow. She loved the way he said her name as if she were some sacred being. His hips rolled against her as his hands grasped the flesh of her thigh. She keened, arching her back at how wonderful it felt to have him in her. The bodies blending into one as her moans orchestrated her lust for him. He shifted her again so she was face towards the dark forest, bend her on her knees as he lifted her hips. He did most of the work as he growled like a primal mammal in heat. She mewled, her nails digging into the dirt as she felt his fingers find her hair.

 

“Please...” she begged, but she what she did not know. Everything felt right at this moment as flesh smacked into flesh. In her haze, she saw creatures of different kinds gathering around them. Some she knew there names like the deer, the fox, the frog, but others seemed to be creatures out of stories she had heard in fairytales. Legendary creatures that hadn’t existed for many years or only lived among the stars. They were witnessing something great, something powerful. She heard the man behind her grunting out words in a ancient language, one that had be forgotten to her people as his finger painted something on her back. She felt swirls and dips before taking hold of her hip and bend over her. He breathed the ancient language into her neck before biting it. She screamed as he filled her with his seed. Her howled was soon joined by the other animals as if they had celebrated a powerful coupling. Rey fainted on the spot. The world grew darker around her before she woke in her cot.

 

Her neck hurt, her skin was on fire. Rey was alerted by Rose’s presence when she heard her scream.

 

“No... Rey...” she gasped, “Not you... please...”

 

“Not me? Rose! Out with it!”

 

“You have been marked by Kylo Ren,” she wept as Rey’s blood turned cold.


	4. Markings, Fourth Dream

Kylo Ren. A name that strikes fear in anyone who speaks it. Bringer of destruction, plague upon the land, thief of virtue. Rey knew the lore, but thought him just a monster meant to save girls from a life of promiscuity. Now, Rose was tracing over the strange, ancient symbols that had appeared on her back. Rey steadied her breathing as she heard her friend’s soft whimpers.

 

“But... how?” she asked, “Was he not vanquished thousands of years? Banished when his master, Snoke, was purged from this world?”

 

“I don’t know, Rey,” Rose answered with a tremble in her voice, “We have to go to the shaman. Maybe she can make sense of this before Poe learns of this.”

 

Quickly, they dressed her, wrapping her arms of the back swirls that were embedded into her skin. She wore long pants to keep the inky stains from view. When the coast was clear, Rose signaled for her to follow and to the shaman’s tent they went. She resided at the edge of their clan, furtherest from the elders and their chieftain. She had been crazed, a loon that no one should trust, because she still prayed to the gods of old. She claimed that the Great Spirit to be her guide in every way and that the people should not turn their backs on the stories of old.

 

She helped Rey receive her first dream. She would know about the sudden markings that had appeared on her body.

 

Once in the shaman’s tent, she stripped bare for her as the elder woman looked over her body. Rose worried in the corner as woman traced on the ancient text scribed on the young woman’s body. Her lips curved in a mischievous smile as her eyes twinkled.

 

“You’ve enjoyed these dreams, my child?” the shaman asked as she noted handprints that had been embedded in Rey’s hips and thighs, “Surprise that you didn’t notice this.”

 

She pointed to the scar at the base of Rey’s neck and Rose gasped.

 

“She’s been claimed,” Rose exclaimed, “It is a curse! They’ll throw her for sure! We have to save her! There has to be...”

 

The shaman rose a hand to stop the young woman as Rey dressed herself.

 

“Before you think she is cursed, she is not. Rey has been deemed a worth mate for the powerful Kylo Ren,” the shaman explained, “A fine destiny for a woman of nowhere.”

 

“But Kylo Ren is a beast, a monster, a terror! He wiped out many of our people during the time of great suffering. That’s why he was banished after Snoke was defeated.”

 

“Child, do you not know of the suffer Kylo Ren was put through by Snoke? Once he was a man too, till Snoke turned his soul dark, promising him power once he killed his own father. It was his mother who made him turn,” the shaman said, “But when Snoke was vanquished, it was too late for Kylo to change the mind of man. So to the dark forest he was sent, till someone of pure heart would come to him unafraid of his past,” she turned to Rey with a smile, “and it would seem to be you.”

 

The shaman knelt at her feet and took her hand. Kissing her knuckles, she whispered a soft prayer before looking back up her with such wonderment and adoration.

 

“You are the one we have been waiting for,” the shaman said, “The light to his darkness, the balance for the world to breathe again.”

 

Rey withdrew her hand, frighten by this new declaration. She ran from the tent, passing villagers who wished to talk to her, bumping into Poe who had try to stop her. She ran as far as she could, not fearing the hot sun beating down on her in the late afternoon. Rey didn’t know what to believe anymore. The man in her dream was now a monster, a creature who brought destruction on this world, slaughtering families, killing his own, banished. And yet, the way he held her was not of a monster. The way he kissed her was not of a demon. The way he spoke to her was not of beast. He looked to her as an equal, as a lover, as a companion. She fell to her knees as her body was drenched in sweat. Tears slowly trickled down her face as she softly wept. Was he a man or monster?

 

When she went back to her tent, she slowly undressed herself and looked in a small mirror she had crafted herself. She took in each swirl that was on either arm. The ancient text was nothing she had learned, but was beautiful. In the forgotten language, she could make out paw prints, a wolf’s head, wildflowers, a coyote. Further on her exploration of her body, she could find some small fingerprints on her shoulders, neck, and breasts. As she got lower on her body, full handprints were on waist, hips, and thighs. When she looked back to her face in the mirror, she jumped when she thought she saw a pair of amber eyes behind her. She turned to find there was nothing behind her.

 

Rey paced that night, wry of wether or not to fall asleep. If the man in her dream was Kylo, then she should be afraid, terrified even of what he could do to her. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she thought of the old warnings. The stories that were told of his terror.

 

In the distance, she could hear a choir of coyotes singing. In response came a low bellow from a wolf. Her breath hitches as the coyotes continued to sing with the wolf. Her body slowly relaxing as her mind became foggy. Something had commanded her feet to walk and so, she did, following the song of the coyotes. Over the hill she saw their eyes staring at her, beckoning her to follow. _It was time... he’s waiting for you..._

 

“Rey!” called a voice from behind her, but she climbed the gravel hill.

 

_Come, sister... the master is waiting for you..._

 

“Rey!” called the voice again as Rey began her ascent.

 

_Come to his land... come to his forest... come to his kingdom where you will royal... bring the balance once more..._

 

A daze smile grew on her face as she reached a hand to the coyote’s head, her coyote, her guide. Ready to pet it and have it show her to way, till a strong hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her away. She shrieked as she tumbled into a pair of strong arms.

 

“You had us scared, little hare,” chuckled Poe as he carried down the hill, “Must have been sleep walking. Why would you chase after those vermin?”

 

Rey tried to fight against his strong hold, but Poe kept her close and cradled till they were back at their village. In a nervous glance, she saw a much large dog form from behind the coyotes that watched her get taken away. She could have sworn she heard a beastly growl that formed into a roll of thunder.

 

Back in her tent, Rey laid in her cot, tracing the ruins that had been placed on her arm. She should go back to the coyotes, but the night was still and quiet. No more singing for the night. Rey let out a defeated sigh, she allowed herself to relax and drift into her dreams.

 

The forest was still. A mist had settle in front of her. She had no guide this time, but could heard soft drumming. She followed it. As the drumming got louder, her heart began to race. When it stopped, she was in a clearing, similar to the one where the doe and elk were mated.

 

“He shouldn’t have interfered,” boomed a deep voice, making Rey turn and face her mysterious man.

 

His eyes were glowing, his thick locks moving on their own, and a heat seemed to radiate off him.

 

“He had no right,” he continued as he stalked closer to her, “He should have known. They all should have known to let you go.”

 

Rey slipped on the ground, falling backwards as he encased her with his body.

 

“Were the markings no clear enough to them? Or are they too blinded to see what has to be done?”

 

“He did not see the markings,” she said weakly as his eyes grew wide, “I’ve had them covered… all day… only two know of them. My friend, Rose, and the shaman.”

 

His gaze became more stern as he glared down at her. His hands grew claws and he shredded the clothes. He looked over his handy work and smirked. From his lips, he spoke in an ancient tongues. She was frightened as he drew closer. His breath hot and his body was warm. He spread her open to claim her as his lips took hold of her.

 

“You’re mine,” he whispered as a chill ran down her spine. He nudged his way inside of her as he repeated his phrase of possession to her. Rey’s head lulled backwards as Kylo penetrated her. She should refuse, push him away, but his lips on her neck, shoulder, and teat made her brain more foggy as his hips gently rolled against her.

 

“Kylo,” she sighed.

 

“Mine,” he growled as his teeth grazed her soft skin, “Mine.”


	5. Don't Come Back

Rey studied to swirls on her right arm careful. The ancient text still puzzled her, but she found them beautiful. If Kylo Ren had laid claim on her, why hadn’t he come to collect her? How did the legends of old still exist today? She had tried to scrub the marks, but nothing happened. She was good to cover herself. She didn’t need to cause panic among her tribe. Still Kylo came to her in her dreams, ravishing her body, using her as a means of pleasure. Rey would woke panting and wantoning for what could be. Her heart ached for him more than anything she had ever wanted.

 

As she wrapped her arm, she heard the flap of her tent open. Rey quickly tucked her arm away as the chieftain walked in. He gave her a warm smile before bowing. His face was adorn with paint, dots lining across his nose bridge and lines under his eyes. Poe was getting ready for the Summer Solstice where they would reenact the story of Snoke’s defeat. He was to play the role of legendary warrior, Han, who slain the evil spirit and sent him back to the dark pits of Hell. As his reward, he got to choose any of the fair maidens in their tribe to sleep with him. She had known what happens in that tent as Kaydel waits outside sharpen her blade. Those girls were never killed, but some how dare challenge her had their faces scarred by her as a warning.

 

“It is good to see you in high spirits again,” Poe said as he joined on the ground, “I had been worried since I found you wondering in the plains.”

 

“Just sleep walking, I guess, “ Rey lied, secretly wishing he would leave.

 

“You’ve changed since your meeting with shaman, Rey,” he said softly, “Did something happen? Were you given a vision?”

 

“Umm… no, nothing,” she continued as she shifted herself away to finish the wrapping of her arm, “Just a night’s rest was all it was.”

 

“You’ve seemed more distance since though. I’ve seen how you look out on the plateau. It’s almost like you’re looking for someone.”

 

“There is no one to look for,” she sighed as she looked over her shoulder, “I’m an outcast, remember.”

 

“I remember,” Poe smiled, “You were naked and sobbing when my father and I found you. A frighten little thing who growled whenever anyone got too close. They thought you might be a beastly child possessed by something wild.”

 

Rey didn’t like to reminded of how she was then. She had no language, no way of communicating. It took her months before she even tried. She might as well have been raised by coyotes.

 

“And now look at you,” Poe said as he looked at her through her mirror, “You’re probably the most beautiful woman in the world.”

 

Rey stiffened when she felt his breath on her neck and his lips on her shoulder. She shifted away, finally done with her arm and turned towards him.

 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” she asked, “The ceremony will start soon.”

 

He smirked as his fingers brushed her cheek.

 

“You haven’t picked a suitor yet, have you?” he asked as she shook her head, “Then tonight you’ll become a woman.”

 

Her blood ran cold as he left. She knew what he meant. She was to be in his tent tonight. Panic settled into her as she found it hard to breathe. No, no, no… this wasn’t supposed to happen… Would Kylo even want her if he knew she laid with another man? She imagined the fury he would rain down on her people. The bloodshed would be endless and she would be the reason. She had to leave, get as far from this place as possible. For the sake on her people, she did not want them slaughtered because of a jealous lover. She grabbed a pack and quickly started throw bits of food and water, unknown to her that Kaydel had entered behind her.

 

“What are you doing, little beastly?” she asked, her voice as sweet as honey. Rey dropped her pack and the items spilt everywhere.

 

“Running away,” she tutted with smirk, “My husband would not be please to hear that.”

 

“Please,” Rey begged, “I can’t stay.”

 

“And why not? We took you in, feed and cloth you and this is how you repay us?”

 

“You don’t understand... something terrible is going to happen if I stay,” she pleaded, “I have to go.”

 

“Why?” Kaydel asked as she drew her knife, pointing it at Rey’s throat, “Give me one good reason to not gut you?”

 

Rey shifted between her feet. She swallowed hard as she fiddled with her wraps. She had no choice now. She watched as Kaydel’s eyes grew and she dropped her blade, looking over the markings on her right arm. When Rey revealed her left, Kaydel started to tremble, covering mouth in shock.

 

“How is this even possible?” the chieftain’s wife asked.

 

“The night the shaman called me to her tent, I met him in a dream. Since then he has claimed me as his own,” she explained, “they cover almost everywhere but my face and neck. On my shoulder,” Rey pointed at the scar, “is his official claim. If your husband plans to do what he thinks to do, then our people are doomed.”

 

Fresh tears rolled than Kaydel’s face as she hesitated to touch Rey’s arm.

 

“You poor thing... no one should ever be dealt a punishment like this.”

 

“It’s not a punishment,” Rey stayed with pride, “Kylo Ren is no beast. At nights when I dream, he is as gentle as a lamb. Other times he is wild like that the wolf he is, but never does he want to harm me.”

 

Kaydel’s eyes soften as she met Rey’s gaze. Perhaps she thought her mad for defending someone who was known for destruction and terror, but she didn’t say anything as she pulled Rey along. Kaydel gathered Rey’s pack and handed back to her. She looked outside her tent before continuing to pull her along. She led her to the pin where they kept their finest horses. She threw a saddle on a brown and white mare and helped Rey up.

 

“Head north,” Kaydel whispered as she led her and the horse from the pin towards the plains, “Use the stars to guide you. And don’t come back.”

 

“Thank you,” Rey answered as Kaydel slapped the horse’s rump.

 

The sound of cheering and music played behind her, but Rey heard to call of the coyotes once more. To their song, she would follow, knowing they would led her to him. Destroyer of worlds, monster of darkness, prince of death, Kylo Ren was waiting for her.


End file.
